Tales of the Abyss-Truth or Dare
by Heat Blaze
Summary: Yes Yes I know I am copying Kagaminelover657, but I just can't help my self. This is a side project. Blazing Snow comes first. I will update if 10 people reveiw. THIS story depends on you. You write the dares to torture your favorite ToA characters. You ask the truth to find out their secrets. Welcome to Tales of Abyss-Truth or Dare. Review your dares
1. Episode 1: Tales of the Abduction

**Hey guys! This is a side project inspired by Kagaminelover657's version. Kagamine if your reading this you show is hilarious. Now here's the deal. Blazing Snow will go as scheduled, but if I get 10 reviews, I'll do this instead. I know I might not be great but as always bear with me. Favorite and Review.**

**Bring on the Heat Blaze. **

**(Disclaimer. I do not own Tales of the Abyss. I only own my OC's)**

* * *

" Okay guys, are all the preparations complete?"

"You got it Heat every thing is ready"

" Great now all we need is our contestants. Rais, could you go get them?"

" If I must."

"Oh, and put them in some type of sack. It'll make things a little easier." Heat said smiling jokingly

Luke

Tear

Natalia

Anise

Guy

Jade

"Alright I'm going now. Who should I get first?"

"Get Luke and Natalia since they live next to one another."

* * *

***In Baticul* **

"Okay. Today's the day. I'm gonna ask Tear to be my girlfriend. You can do this Luke"

Rais steps in Luke's room from the shadow's " Kunai," she whispers. Her two wilders (AN: what I call four bladed gigantic shuriken) turned in two a kunai. She hits Luke with the blunt side of the knife and he crumples.

" Well that was a lot easier than I thought."

" Maasssteer"

" Huh? Damn don't need witnesses." Rais took the little blue thing."Mmmuuuuuuu"

Let's just say Natalia didn't do any better. She was screaming something along the lines of " I am the princess of Baticul. If you don't unhand me this second, I'll have you arrested and tried for kidnapping nobility."

Luke

Natalia

Rais drops two duffle bags on the floor. "Who next, Heat?"

"Did you actually put them in a duffle bag! I was joking."

"Hey! It was your idea and it was to good to change it."

" I was just kidding around. There was no ne-"

"HEY! That's enough! Can we get on with this?"

"Whatever. Rais you should sit this one out. Demon girl get Guy. Danielle go to Jade and explain to him what were doing."

"MY NAME IS NOT DEMON GIRL. IT'S STORM."

"Yeah, Yeah. Now, get going you two. We're on a tight schedule for this episode." Alex said waving offhandedly

***In Grand Chokmah***

* * *

"Man, nothing interesting happens around here. All I do is watch the emperor's rappigs and go to boring meetings. I wish something fun would happen."

"HEY! You're the amazing Guy right. The emperor's helper?" A pistachio-colored hair girl was calling Guy.

"Yes. Why?"

"Well, I hear you had a big part in saving the world. I think you deserve something. Sooo... want a present?"

" Okkk" " Free Hugs!"

" No! get away from me." Guy was to late, He passed out from fear.

" Sorry babe. And I was having so much fun. We should do this again sometime." Storm said smiling seductively

***In Jade's office***

* * *

_knock knock_

"Come in."

Danielle walks in, " Hello you're Jade the Necromancer, right?" Danielle asked.

" Yes, why?" " Well you see, my boyfriend is a very curious person. He's decided that he will make show with you and your subordinates, that's Luke and the others, in it. You can see them suffer." Danielle said this last part in a singsong voice.

" Do you think I'm the type of man who would stoop so low, as to let my friend's pain entertain me?"

" Yes. To be honest, I do. Let me give you a deal. You come with me and I'll convince my boyfriend to let Saphir come at some point. Then you can see him suffer."

" Okay. I'll come." Danielle teleports them back to the HQ.

" Ah Jade. Have a seat"

"Target acquired" Storm dropped a duffle bag on the floor.

"NOT YOU TOO!" Heat screamed.

"Yeesh. I hope you don't mind that I played with him a bit." Storm said pouting

"YES! I DO MIND. WE DON'T NEED GUY TRAUMATIZED FROM A SLUTTY WOMAN ALL UP ON HIM."

"SLUTTY! HOW DARE YOU!" said Storm as she _stormed_ Out the room. "Oh my." Jade says sarcastically.

Jade

Guy

" YOU KNOW WHAT! SCREW YOU STORM! Alright we need to speed this up. Aria you get Tear. Rais you have Anise." Heat said sticking the finger in her direction.

***In Yulia City***

* * *

" Van. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen."

" Was he your brother?" Aria asks knowing full well the answer. Tear whips around knife in hand."

"Who are you!"

" You can call me Aria Gale. You're Tear Grants right."

Tear put's her knife away thinking that the strange girl was harmless,"Yes."

The girl smiled sadily" My condolences." Aria gives Tear a handkerchief. " Wash your face." Tear pashes out from the sleeping gas on the handkerchief. " Poor girl."

***Meanwhile, at Daath***

* * *

" Florian where are you." The first female Fon Master was looking for her adviser when she saw a sack of gald on the floor.

" Well since right there." Anise went to go pick it up. It moved away from her. Anise debate's wether or not to chase the sack knowing it might be a trap, but she give's in to her greediness. "Come back here, money. Come to Anise."One short chase later Anise finally catches the money. " Finally. My Precious." Anise said hugging the bag.

" Oldest trick in the book."

***at HQ***

* * *

Aria dragged Tear back and Rais plops down her final duffle bag.

Tear

Anise

"Danielle," Heat said. Danielle causes a gigantic water ball out of the air. Jade sidesteps just in time not to be splashed.

All the knocked out contestants wake up. " What's going on."

"Where am I"

" Someon-"

"HEY." Everybody stops talking. " My name is Alex. You can call me Heat though." Alex said punching the air

" I'm Danielle but call me Aqua." Aqua said rolling her eyes at her boyfriend

"Terra" Jake said putting up the peace sign.

"Aria" Cat said waving.

"Raze" Rais said looking away.

"White" Jude said bowing

"Storm" said nodding her head.

"Look, you're reason for being here is that I want you to be apart of my show. You really don't have a choice. People are gonna ask you embarrassing truths and are gonna give you painful dare's, and your gon-"

" How dare you? I will not stay here" Natalia says putting her hands on her hips and leaning forward.

" Yeah you will."

"No I will NOT. I am a princess. You cant not order me."

"Alright. There's a portal back to you're world in me and Danielle's room. Just so you know. We can be _very_ light sleepers. You _don't _ wanna wake us up." Natalia stay's silent. " I'm glad we've come to an understanding. Now here's the run down. This is HQ. Our hangout. There is a all-purpose gym over there. Every console ever made over there. Library and Kitchen down that hall and your rooms are there. Oh Yeah. And that there is the Pit if DOOM!( Hope you don't mind Kagamine.)" Heat say's pointing at each room. " Alright that's all the time we have. See you next time for the truth's and dare's YOU sent in. Bye."

* * *

**Ok I didn't explain this when I first Uploaded this so here it goes. There will be somethings from Kagamine's story ,but not everthing. Kagamine told me herself that this is **_NOT_**Plagiarism****. next You can upload as many truths and dare as you want, but I would prefer if you kept to ten in total. If you want me to pick your's make sure they are interesting. As painful and embarrassing as possible. I'm only picking 5 coals out of the fire so make them stand out. Favorite and Reveiw Please upload them on my forum**


	2. Chapter 2: Tales of Affection

**Ok. You guy's didn't really review anything, but that's cool. It'll take a while. I understand. Maybe my story is really bad. But I try. Give it a chance. So... I'll do the two reviews I do have. To make the chapter longer, I'll explain what's happening for this show. It's very similar to Kagamine's but with some differences. Favorite and Review. Oh! Yeah. Just PM me Dares and stuff like that. Remember my poll if you want another character. And give it a chance. It takes time for things to get better. I could stick to Burning Snow, but I want my account to connect all genres(except for plays. Ugh). **

**(Disclaimer: I wish I owned ToA and the only thing I own with Nook is my own.)**

**Bring on the Heat Blaze**

* * *

" MAN! I slept well tonight. How about you guys?" Heat yawned energetically. He just walked in to the kitchen and started making breakfast.

"Particularly good." Terra and Aria said at the same time. "I don't like the sound of that. We're you on the pill. Oh! Terra keep away from the knives. Don't wannna get _cut_ now do you?"

"ALEX!" Aria said frowning and putting her hands on her hip.

"No, No. Your brother's right. Beside's he's making hollow threats because he doesn't wanna get hit with my hammer. Pussy." Terra gripped his hammer that came out of thin air.

Heat's sword appeared out of no where and he pressed against Terra's throat. "What did you say Stone. If you're looking for a fight, let's take this outside. I don't want my food contaminated with your blood." Alex smirked

" THAT just proves your barbaric vulgarity." Natalia fumed as she and the Abyss team came in.

" Natalia! What happened? Your soaking wet and your hair is singed!" Alex exclaimed smirking showing his perfect teeth..

" Maybe she jumped in lava." Luke said smartly pointing at Natalia's hair.

"You and you're demonic girlfriend did this and you know it!" Natalia accused pointing at Heat and Aqua.

Jade decided to speak up, " Maybe you shouldn't have tried to sneak back to Baticul. Also, maybe you should step on a mat. I'm sure Alex doesn't appreciate you tracking on his floor."

" So, THAT's what she was doing. I thought she was looking for a memento to keep from my stuff when she returned home. She obviously would miss me." To this Aqua and Aria gave it to him good. One double punch to the back of the head.

"Ow. Alright, in all seriousness. Each one of use has the power to control an element. For our slower readers and contestants I have fire, ergo Heat. Aqua=water, Terra=earth, Aria=air, Raze=darkness, White=light, Storm=lightning/thunder. We each have a portal back to your world in our room. We really like our privacy. Let's just say that if you try to escape, the Pit of DOOM will seem like fucking dandelions and rainbows by the time we're done with you. Speaking of, the pit will change every episode. A new terror every upload. But every once and a while, YOU, the viewer will be able to pick the pit. So, you better pray that I don't like some evil bastard's idea."

" Why are we even doing this?" Luke asked raising his hand.

"Everybody get dressed. The show start's in twenty. Oh! As for you're question Luke; You're doing this, simply cause I'm bored." Heat smirked and tilted his head.

* * *

Ok guys. Welcome to ToA-ToD. I'm your host Alex Summers, but you can call me Heat Blaze." Alex said pointing at the screen. The show's intials show up on in the camera with each character representing a different element.

"And I'm your co-host Danielle Lyre, but call me Aqua Wave." Danielle said smiling and waving.

" On camera we have Terra and Aria. Lights is White. Sound is Storm and Video is Raze. Now we have a pretty short show, but one all the same. First is agarfinkel: Let's start with truths. But let me explain something. Every time you don't do a dare or answer a truth, You go down the Pit of DOOM." Alex said pointing at each thing he drew attention to.

"I don't like how you say 'doom'." Guy said flinching because of how Alex raises his voice at 'DOOM'.

" Aww. Trust me, it's perfectly safe. Won't damage you mentally or physically. You know it's funny you should speak guy, cause you're first." Heat waved his hands.

"Please let there be people there who care about my mental sanity." Guy prayed, religious hand gesture and all.

"Oh! This isn't to bad. Which girl do you see in a romantic way? She(A.N:I'm assuming) didn't say anything specific so I guess any girl you met on you journey." Alex wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Well. That's not _ too _ bad. I guess it would have to be Noelle. She's just so amazing. The way she can fix anything she touches, and she's very pretty to boot." Guy said looking at the wall dreamily.

"Awww. There goes another chance to marry in to rich happiness." Anise pouted as she sulked.

"Ok. Well, if it makes you feel any better, Angel Boy up there is pretty rich."

"HEY!"

"Yeah, but he's not cute." Anise frowned

"_HEY!_"

"Next, is Jade. Well! I alway's wonder this myself. What did you _really _ to Dist back at the hotel to make scream?"

" I'm afraid I can't tell you."

"Ohhh. One of those military 'tell ya gonna have ta kill ya' things."

Jade smirked. "Exactly."

"Alright. all terrifying jokes aside, Next is, Heat bring the Nook closer, Natalia. The question is: What was your first reaction about learning that Asch was the original?" Luke and Tear grimace, but say nothing.

"To be honest, I was confused about what it meant. Then I was mad about him never coming back. But, mostly I was just relived that Asch remembered his promise."

"Aww. How heartfelt. Speaking of HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY." Alex gave Danielle a peck on the cheek.

"And this first dare falls right in to that theme. Luke you have to ask Tear to be your girlfriend. And if you don't mind I think I'll add on to this dare. You also have to make out for two minutes and Luke has to take Tear out on a date in Paris."

"NO!" Luke said getting out of his chair and forgetting all the prep he did with Mieu. He wasn't ready.

Tear, hurt by Luke's quick reaction said coldly, "Yes. We are _strictly_ friends."

"Aw, well. And I was looking forward to that. In you go." Heat said kicking the replica in to the hole. "You too Tear, since you denied your feelings for Luke." Alex pushs Tear in to.

"Oh this isn't too bad. They're so cute" Tear cooed going into cute mode.

"Bunnies? Really? I think my idea of DOOM and your's are very diffrent." Luke say's picking one up for Tear.

"I think I might keep it as a pet." Tear cooed tickling it's nose.

"Hey! What's wrong with the eyes. They're turning black."

"Thats ridi- LUKE! THAT'S A BOMB." Luke, the smart person he is throw it up in the air. Alex kicks it right back and it explodes in mid-air. Bunny blood and guts everywhere.

"How do you like my BOMBY?" Luke climbs up the ladder, pulling Tear up.

" I fucking hate you. And what the hell? You said the pit was safe mentally and physically. That was neither!" Luck said venomously going across the studio to his seat.

"Luke! Language! There are kids watching." Jade scolded with a hint of a smile on his face.

"Hey! It's you're falut for trusting a guy who had you kidnapped just yesterday. Now do you see the punishment for defying me?" Heat cackled evilly, raising his arms in a way that would make Dr. Frankenstein. "Anyway, Tear you gotta wear a cat suit for two episodes. I didn't have any so I took a bunny suit from Storm's closet and took of the tail and ear's and replaced them with cat ones." Alex said gesturing to Aqua.

"So THAT's were that suit went!" Storm exclamied.

Aqua held out a black modified bunny suit. "Come on Tear. I'll help you change." Tear, fearful of the bomby went to back entrance towards the bathroom with Danielle.

"While their doing that, Anise you have to give Guy the biggest hug you can."

"Alright, If I have to." Anise whined again pouting, but secretly grinning to see what would happen. She got up and started walking to Guy's seat.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU DEMON CHILD!" Guy yelled.

"Come one, Guy. We both don't want to experience that pit." Anise gave him a great big bear hug. "Help." Guy said meekly.

Not wanting Guy to faint, Alex said,"Alright, Anise."

"Thank You." Guy showed his appreciation. Tear and Aqua came back both with suits on. "Aqua what the hell. NOT that i don't like it, but what the hell?" "Well, I looked so good I had to try for myself." Aqua said walking back to wear she was. "Okkkk. Next is lukextear lover:

Only two things. "Ok Tear. Truth. Did you really mean it when you said, you loved luke."

"Yes, but just as a friend. I have_ no _feelings for Luke what so ever." Tear says still teed of at Luke.

"Mmmhhmm. Alright. Last thing. Luke kiss Tear. She didn't say how long so just a peck. Unless you wanna go longer."Alex smirked Luke, happy to get a chance to show his _true_ feelings and scared of the pit, kissed Tear on the lips for five seconds on the spot. They broke away, a blush dusting both their faces. *_smack* _Tear still mad a Luke slapped him straight across the face. He stumbled back, stunned, in to the big surround sound speaker directly behind them. It almost fell on him, and it would have to if Aria didn't use her air magic. luke scrambled back to his chair a red mark on his face and his eyes glazed over from the sting... yeah let's go with that.

" Awww, Aria you killjoy. Right when it was getting good to. Ok, guys that was very beautiful, but we're outta time. This has been. ToA-ToD. Remember to get another episode, we need _your_ dares. Just PM me.(Stupid Rules). Bye."


	3. Episode 3: Tales of Anger

**Ok.I have three reviews this time, but more dares. Favorite and Review. Oh! Yeah. Just PM me Dares and stuff like that. Remember my poll if you want another character. And give it a chance. It takes time for things to get better. I could stick to Burning Snow, but I want my account to connect all genres(except for plays. Ugh). Also check out this forum anime otakus. It's small, but you could make it bigger: forum/The-AnimeAnything-goes-Rp/149633/**

**(Disclaimer: I wish I owned ToA, barely know what ToV.)**

**Bring on the Heat Blaze**

* * *

"Woah. This place is awesome."

"I guess it's alright."

"Okay you two. Let's find this Heat guy."

"Was it safe coming here at night?"

"No it wasn't. Who are you." Rais came out of her room with her wilders.

"Whoa. Wicked. You can call me Moonknight, this is Emerald, and that is Exile."

"Great. Nice to meet you. Now if you don't mind, ALEX."

"Nonononnononoono. shhhhhhhhhh." Exile wispered

"Yeah. What is it." Alex walked in with Danielle on his back.

"These guy's came out of nowhere."

"Wait we have a note." Mooknight

"Dear Heat. Have these three badasss OC's of mine to do with what you want. . Well ok. Let's see. Exile can patoral at knight to make sure no one try's to escape, Em can help tame any monsters for the pit, and Axel cannnnn clean monster dung."

"Wait what! Why me?

"I don't, i just don't like you for some reason."

* * *

"Hey guy's nice to see no one's singed. Have a few people joining us. Exile, Emerald, and Axel. Now that's taken care of how's everyone doing."

"I feel fine." said Luke leaning on his chair.

"I suppose it's a inprov-"

"No one cares Natalia. Let's get rollin'. My name is Heat Blaze."

"And I'm Aqua Wave."

"And this is ToA- ToD." They both yelled.

"Now let's start this of with maybe linklover2000:

Truth's first:

"Luke. Do you love Tear?"

"Yes."

"Well. That was nice and blunt. So Tear what about you?"

"Yes, as a friend."

"That's bull." Alex sighed. "She didn't quite say what degree of love so pass. Guy. What's the most embarrising think Luke has done in his life."

"Well, there was one time where when it was Pere's birthday and Luke decided to do something nice. He trimmed the hedges. He somehow managed to defile the poor plants of almost leaves, got various twigs in his hair, much to my annoyance and later inconvenience, and was going to apologize to Pere, but the minute he open his mouth, he barfed all of the leaves he somehow got into his system right on him. It was pretty embarrassing for all of us."

"Wow Luke. I feel pretty bad for you." Alex said snickering

"And the worst part was that he was 14."

"Haha. Very funny. Can we stop laughing at me now. It's not funny."

"Oh but it was. Alright Jade. How was the emperor in puberty?"

"Ah the glory day's I remember when I was still young."

"YOUR ONLY FORTY." Everybody yelled

"Oh my. There's really no need to flatter me. Let's see, the emperor was depressed during puberty. His melodies voice cracked all the time and his beautiful face was dotted with pimples, which as you can guess, practically destroyed any luck with the ladies, which madd him feel even more horibble. All in all, he was hot, irritable , and more annoying that usual."

"Yeah that makes sense. Next is for me. Hey. Sure it's alright. You can ask all of us questions. As long as you don't aspire to take one of us in the future, go ahead. Which is my favorite contestant? Jade. Point blank. Do I really need to elaborate? It's obvious." Alex said leaning on his chair.

Dares:

"Alright it's my turn to take the stage. And I won a bet so I get dareeeessssss." Danielle smirked at Alex before he continued.

"So Jade you gotta scare someone."

"With these old bones, I find it hard to do any work so I'll just say this. Meiu, would you like to find out what I did to Dist."

"No sir." Meiu said hiding behing Luke.

"Don't hide behind me. If he tries to get you, he'll drag me too." Luke said giving him to Tear.

"Alright. That's saves me the trouble of asking Tear to hold Meiu. Guy. You need to act like Tamaki from Ouran high. Come on. You have to dress like to. To the dressing room."

"Wait no way. I'm not dressing up like anyone."

"Then to the pit."

"Fine." Guy said defiantly standing on the pit hatch. Alex pressed the button and Guy dropped down enveloped in darkness.

"Ohh I'm so scared. It's da-"

"RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG" A deep rumbling roar came from everywhere in the Pit.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH. GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE"

"GGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"

"AHHHHHH IT'S GETTING CLOSER." Guy screamed practically jumping out of the pit.

Alex and his friends, hell every one was laughing at Guy's near death experience.

"Wow. Guy. Calm down. It wouldn't have hurt you." Alex said snikering

"YOUR KIDING ME RIGHT."

"Whatever. God damn Heat, your immature. Jade you need to make a lie detector." Danielle said laughing a bit herself.

"Alright. Where can I create it." Alex pressed a few buttons next to the flat screen, then ran to the speakers anh pressed a hidden panel, the pulled the leg of Luke's chair which opened a hatch under Jade's seat,and made Luke fall on his face.

"YOU BASTARD!"Luke yelled at Alex.

"That's how Jade. Don't break any thing. That's important stuff."

"And as for the last one. No. I wanna flesh things out a little bit."

"Alright. That's it. Sorry if we didn't come up with great responses."

"Wait what do you mean 'responses'?" a still parinoid Guy asked.

"Nothing. It's not like your fictional character's being written and controlled by some guy in his house or something (Send in the cleaner. He knows.) Alex said.

"Anyway. Next is The Legend of Zelda Fangirl:"

Truths

"Luke what are you most afraid of?"

"Me! Um. Right now, I'm kinda scared of Alex and his. Mostly Raze. She scares me."

"_Excuse me_. Would you like to repeat that. Maybe this time with a shuriken down your throat." Rais threaten motioning to her wilder for emphasis.

"NOOOOOOO. NO THANK YOU. I'm _just _fine."

"That's what I thought, you bastard."

"Alright Alright. Be cool. Anyway, Jade is missing in my lab, soooo. Yeah. Guy, are you related to some guy called Flynn Scifo." Alex said motioning his arms down

"No, I don't no anyone like that, but I might be related to him. I don't know." Guy said simply

" Tear. If you could change places with anyone in the room, who would be and why?" Alex asked.

"I would switch places with Danielle because she actually has someone who loves her."Tear said glaring at the now deflated replica.

"Ouch! Burn. Luke can get all truths and dares off for the rest of the episode, on mandatory sick leave. Orders from Dr. Cupid. Kaylee, take Luke to his room. Emerald can hold your spot till you get back."

"Okay. Come on Luke." Kaylee said dragging a stone like Luke out the back door to the boy's room.

Dares

"Alright. After that horrible burn at the expense of complimenting me let's get to some dares." Danielle said cheerily.

"Hello everyone. I'm back. I'm sure you missed me tremendously. I have the lie detector." Jade entered from a secret entrance on the left of Luke's empty seat. "My. Where's Luke. I was sure he was here when I left."

"Luke's sick, so he's resting." Alex explained vaguely.

"Yeah. Anyway I'll take that." Danielle said grabbing the device. "Now let's get started. Guy, you have to at least shake every girl in the rooms hand. You can hugs if you want though."

"No I'm good." Guy said briskly shaking all the girls hands.

"Well that was uneventful. We can't do this next one because Luke is already gone, so next is Jade. You can push anyone in the room you want into the pit." Jade looked around the room and his eyes fell on Axel. Making his choice, Jade grabbed Axel by the neck and dragged him to the pit and nodded to Alex to press the button.

"NO! HEAT DON'T DO THIS. I DON'T WANNA DIE." Axel screamed which just prompted Heat to pressed the big red button on his chair.

Jade shrugged,"I don't know why, but I don't like him either Heat."

"I think it's his face."

"Yes, maybe" Jade speculated twirling his glasses while sitting down.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHGHGHGHGHGGHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHGHAHAGHHHHH"

"I don't think the monster likes him either."

"AAAAAHHHHHHH" Axel said running up the ladder and hiding behind his sister. "Em, protect me."

"Please get off Axel-Niisan" Emerald asked politely pushing him away.

"Yeah Axel. Be a man." Exile teased

"YOU WANNA GO DOWN THERE FUCKFACE" Axel screamed still traumatized.

"Ok ok. Let's settle down. Were not doing the last one, because we do not have Tales of Vesparia." Danielle said rationally

"Next is . Unfortunately we can only do four of the things he wants because we don't have any new characters. But if you want more people on the show, go to my poll and vote, vote, vote.

Truths

"First is Anise. Why do you wanna marry rich dudes"

"Because I love money!" Anise cheered.

"Ok. Well. There your answer. Next's for me. Who would I pair. Well: Luke x Tear, Luke x Natalia, Guy x Natalia, Anise x Jade. I'm only doing our current contestants." Alex said nonchalantly Guy blushed at the mentioning of him with Natalia and Anise wasn't to happy, but consoled herself by saying that she would rich if she married Jade and was okay for some time.

Dare

"Ok. Last dares. First. Alex, I'm deciding it's you cause I don't wanna sing right now and I don't wanna risk my eardrums with anyone else. You have to sing either 'A World Without Danger' or 'Blue Bird' From Naruto."

"Fiiiinnnnnnneeeee.I'll sing the first one.

There is a world, that is virtual and different.  
It can be so cold, make us stand up for what's right.  
Our hope through our life, is if we reset it to the start!

Here we are, going far, to save all that we love;  
If we give, all we've got, we will make it through.  
Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world;  
Today, make Evil go away!

Code Lyoko, we'll reset it all.  
Code Lyoko, be there when you call!  
Code Lyoko, we will stand real tall.  
Code Lyoko, stronger after all!

A world of machines, it can shadow human nature.  
And all that we need, is the way to find the answer.  
But one thing is sure, you can count on us for good!

Here we are, going far, to save all that we love;  
If we give, all we've got, we will make it through.  
Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world;  
Today, make Evil go away!

Code Lyoko, we'll reset it all.  
Code Lyoko, be there when you call.  
Code Lyoko, we will stand real tall.  
Code Lyoko, stronger after all!

We'll do our best, to never let you down.  
We're up to the test, to turn this world around!

Here we are, going far, to save all that we love;  
If we give, all we've got, we will make it through.  
Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world;  
Today, make Evil go away!

Here we are, going far, to save all that we love;  
If we give, all we've got, we will make it through.  
Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world;  
Today, make Evil go away!" Every one clapped at Alex's surprising musical skills.

"I could have don't better." Terra muttered

"Whatever Jake. Also. You guys gotta play a online game. Who want's to?"

"Guy raised his hand. "I'll do it." Guy said letting Danielle push him to the computer room.

"GREAT! I didn't want him to hear this anyway. That's all for now. We'll here what Guy has to say on the game next time. Also let's pray for a speedy recovery with Luke. By the way, that monster wasn't real. That was just a Sound bite from Jurassic Park. Paranoia can be wonderful. You guy's should pick the pit. See ya."

As the camera pans away, it was quiet till two very infuriated voices yelled, "YOU STUPID BASTARD!"


End file.
